Artisan Mission Terminal
Artisan mission terminals provide players with crafting or surveying missions. Upon the completion of a mission the player receives Credits as a reward and a small amount of General Crafting XP. *There are two types of Artisan missions to opt to take from the terminal, each listed in its own tab (Crafting or Survey) on the terminal. About Artisan Missions Click on the terminal to open the interface to see missions. Each type is listed in one of the two tabs. Select the tab for the type of mission you prefer. The lists on the terminal provide you with basic information you help you decide which to take, such as the amount of Credits they reward. Click the Details button to learn more. The higher the credit payout, the more time consuming and/or harder the mission may be to complete, though generally speaking the Artisan missions are easy, as neither requires combat unless you accidentally run into creatures or NPCs that are aggressive. :Also worth noting: *If you do not like the offered quests (e.g. they pay too little) you can refresh the list for more options. *As with all missions, a character can have only two active missions. *An orange arrow will appear to indicate which direction to travel in and if it fades, you can pause and it will reappear. *If you need to look at a mission's details after you take it, open the Datapad and click the Data tab. Missions appear with a large graphic icon and the mission title. Right click the mission to open a menu and access the Details. A new window opens that lists pertinent information for that mission. *Although they are not timed, if you log of or go AFK for a long very period of time, the missions will "time out" and you will have to return to the terminal and take new missions. Missions Benefits Beyond the obvious credits you earn, the missions offer new players the following: *Crafting missions offer a nice alternative to making the same items over and over and using up large quantities of hand-sampled resources. At the very least, they offer a change of scenery and pace and assure you can earn much needed credits. *The survey missions can be frustrating when starting out, but do help some players understand how a resource can have slight directional shifts (like a following a wavy line) as you locate them, rather than being located by traveling in a single direction (like a straight line). Mission Types Crafting Missions Crafting missions are similar to delivery missions given from standard Mission Terminals. Instead of just running from NPC to NPC with an item, you will receive a schematic and components. You must first construct the item with a Generic Crafting Tool, then you must deliver it. An example mission may go as follows: you are asked to craft and deliver a part for a gun. First, check the local Map (press M) for the nearby NPC to start the mission; they are marked on the local with a flashing orange triangle and have an orange beacon shining down from the sky. The NPC will give you the parts to craft the item. If you open the Generic Crafting Tool, you will see a temporary tab labeled, Mission. If you click on the tab, the gun part will be listed as a recipe. Simply click the item parts and craft it. When it is done, open the Planetary Map (press V) and click Waypoints in the list on the left side of the map. An orange map marker should indicate the delivery location, which is generally in a far away city. Survey Missions Survey missions have two factors that must be met to complete them. #You must survey a specific resource and locate it at the density defined in the mission details. To do so, you must use the appropriate type of resource survey tools. For example, you need to use the Chemical Survey Device to locate fibroplast, but would need a Mineral Survey Device to locate copper. #The required resource density must be a specific, minimum distance away from Artisan Mission Terminal. The mission will tell you which direction to travel in to start and once you locate the resource, you will see on-screen messages telling you how far you must still go before you can sample. For example, if you have located the resource, the message on-screen might tell you you still have only traveled 523m from the terminal and need to continue until you are further away from the mission terminal. Although this type of mission seems like it should be much easier than crafting, it can be tricky to coordinate the resource type, with both the correct concentration and the minimum distance. An example mission may go as follows: You must locate Inert Petrochemical at a efficiency 60. If there are four types of Inert Petrochemical listed in the survey tool, you would first locate which of those four matches the general starting distance near the terminal, then you have to match the percentage on the survey tool, but still be at least 1,000m from the starting point. Because resource percentages may not go up in a single direction (sometimes on a diagonal path), because there may be creatures or enemies that will attack you in your path, or because you may encounter buildings in the way, aligning the concentration is not as simple as it sounds! In fact, sometimes the crafting missions are simple by comparison, since the delivery location is marked on the Planetary Map for you! Guides Watch a Youtube video tutorial (by Ledorian Industries) showing how both types work along with his tips and tricks. Category:City Terminals